


Figures

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jay, who wanted House and Wilson in a toy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finding_jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=finding_jay).



"Oh, boy! Spidey."

"You want that one?"

House was losing patience with the women giving him sympathetic looks while shopping for their grandchildren's Christmas presents. But Wilson was, annoyingly, the kind of person one did things with.

He was also the person House did things to, but sadly not in public.

House said, "Aren't we more…"

"Mature?" Wilson looked down at the plastic figure.

"Batman and Robin," House corrected him. "You do not have the figure to be Lois Lane."

Wilson gave him a look between wearied and cheeky. House considered breaking the not-in-public rule just for the old women.


End file.
